Life Unlived
by keotey1228
Summary: Trust is a hard thing to grow. Especially if it has to regrow. Sequel to Betrayed. T for suicide.


**Do not read this without reading the prequel to this, Betrayed. Stuff won't make sense.**

**Life Unlived**

Bright lights. That's all I saw after I swallowed the pills.

I'm lying on something soft, softer than the floor of my bedroom, but I'm not sure what. Am I on my way to heaven? On a cloud..?

I can't hear anything. I have always expected to hear angels as I rose to heaven. Them welcoming me to the afterlife. Probably a temporary side-effect from dying.

I feel some movement. Like I am slowly rising on my cloud. It's so slow, it seems as if I wasn't.

I've never thought about heaven before, probably because I have no religion. I've also never thought about dying, either. Is this what it feels like..? Bright lights, no sound, and a cloud as an elevator?

What is that smell? It's sharp and unmistakable. Sort of like antiseptic. Why would heaven smell like medicine? "Because this isn't heaven, you idiot."

I sit up hard to look for the person, but I realize I still can't see past my own eyelids. I reach up to wipe my eyes, but I feel a dull pain every time I pull my right arm.

I leaned my entire towards the right to wipe my eyes without getting jerked back. I put my hands down to realize that my eyesight is starting to clear. I sit straight, blink the leftover fog out of my eyes.

After a few moments, I realize that I was in an all-white room. I smile at the color of choice. 'Heaven really is white…'

I look around at all the things in the room. The blanket is even white. Definitely been used by more than a few people. 'You'd think heaven would replace these.'

I remember the tug on my arm and look to my right to see what was pulling at my wrist. An IV.

I almost laugh. 'Even in heaven they still need these.' I then begin to think of why I'm here. 'They probably put me here because all people that arrive are still in the "dying stage".'

I take a closer look at my body, but see that nothing has changed. I expected angelic white hair, pale skin, or something. 'Wings..?'

I reach my arm behind my back before feeling the familiar tug again. 'Stupid IV..'

I reach my left arm behind me and ran it along my back. Nothing. I frown, and start to feel a little bit disappointed. 'Maybe God has to give them to me…'

"Or maybe because you killed yourself, he isn't gonna give you anything." The voice was much clearer this time. It was definitely a boy, and what he said sounded like he was lying like crazy.

"Whoever you are, I know you're lying. I am not going to be punished because I had nothing left…"

The air around me seemed to chuckle before silencing again, leaving him alone with his own thoughts.

I finally realized that I could hear again. Still no angels. Just a creepy voice telling me lies.

The door ten feet in front of me opened. A sad looking lady walked into the room. She looked at him, and gave me an obviously fake smile. She looked like she was tired of kids killing themselves.

"How do you feel?" she sits down next to him and pretends to be sympathetic. I could see right through it.

"Fine, I guess…"

"What do you mean by, 'I guess'? Can you tell what happened..?" she seemed to already know the answer, but just wanted to hear it from him.

"Well, I had nothing left. My friends disowned me, and my own parents didn't want me. So… I killed myself."

She scrunched her eyebrows at the last part. "Huh..?"

I stared at her, not wanting to repeat myself. She kept staring back, waiting for me to continue. I sighed. "I had nothing left. I was done. Finished I killed myself. Comprende..?"

She looked at him as if trying to decipher a foreign language that hasn't been spoken in hundreds of years. Her eyes widened as it seemed everything started to click together. He mouth widened a little in surprise.

"You think…" She stopped short, not knowing how to continue.

It was my turn to be confused. Then I looked at her quizzically. "Can I ask you something? Am I really going to be treated differently because I killed myself? Am I not going to become an angel because of it..?" I stopped when she made a little noise in her mouth as if she wanted to get out of an awkward conversation.

"I'll be right back. Can you stay here..?" She stood up and turned to leave awkwardly.

"No, I'll just magically take the IV out of my arm, grow wings without your help, and fly out of here." She placed a hand to her cheek in a worried manner. She exited the room and closed the door.

I stared after her for a few seconds before thinking about the conversation. She started to look really worried when I started talking about not getting wings. 'Maybe I am, and she was concerned because she thought I wasn't getting any..?'

"Or maybe you're just an idiot who needs to get his facts straight."

I looked around the room for the boy that keeps annoying me. I still couldn't see him. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"As for your first question, the names Alex. As for your second, well…" He giggled in a boy kind of way. "I'm in your head."

I scrunched my eyebrows, about to ask what the heck he was talking about when the door swung open again. A big man walked into the room with a clipboard.

He looked at me, somewhat concerned. "Jack, is it..?"

He seemed to know the answer, but was asking him if he knew it. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes."

"Where do you think you are right now..?"

"A medical center."

The doctor looked at him confused before turning behind him. He whispered something, and I saw a glimpse of the nurse standing in the doorway.

The nurse poked around. "Where do you think that medical center is?"

"Heaven."

The doctor nodded slowly at him and dismissed the nurse. He shut the door behind her slowly turned to look at him.

I got a numbing feeling that I did something. Yes, I did kill myself, but what the doctor was about to say seemed far worse.

He sat slowly next to him on my bedside, making sure that he wasn't sitting on my legs. He felt around to make sure that he wasn't without ever taking his eyes off of me.

"Jack…" Remember what I said about what he was going to say was far worse? I was right. "You're alive."


End file.
